


Right here, right now

by Miryam



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/pseuds/Miryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something I made because I was tweeting with my Fannibal Family and they encouraged me to do it, so here it is.</p><p>Thank you to my beautiful beta Fannibalistic for helping me with my mistakes and for the title =)</p><p>I love you guys! this is dedicated to all of you <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right here, right now

“You… you framed me for murder…” I whisper angrily, sitting in my chair at Hannibal’s home. It is my chair because I insisted on buying it once I moved in with him. Hannibal hates the chair.

“Should I remind you that you sent someone to kill me?” he looks calmly to me, his hands on his lap.

“Because you FRAMED ME!” I raise my voice. I rise from the chair and start passing through the room, near the chimney. Hannibal walks towards me and hugs me from behind, resting his hands on my belly.

“It was awful of me… I’m sorry”

This is a conversation we have had in the past, we both are guilty of harming each other, it’s of no use to keep talking about it.

“I’m just in a bad mood” I said, turning so I can see Hannibal’s face. He looks happy to be with me and worried I would leave him, his face looks the same as always, I’m just getting better at reading him. I kiss his lips. He moans into my kiss and something awakes inside me; I start to leave little bites on his chin, I raise my hands and start messing with his hair, his perfect silver and blonde hair.

“Will…” Hannibal says “let’s go to our bedroom”

My reply comes in a form of a hard bite on his neck. I want to have him right here, next to the fireplace. He start unbuttoning my pants, I rip his shirt off, the buttons fly everywhere.

“You’re being naughty William” He warns. I don’t care. I continue ripping his clothes off, and he takes care of mine. We end up in the floor, he’s all over me, kissing me and softly caressing my skin, that just makes me angrier, I grab his hair. Hard. That gets me a response, he bites my shoulder and I moan loudly.

“I want you now, Hannibal, no preparation, I want the pain” Hannibal kisses my temple, then my lips.

“No more pain, Will” He spits on his fingers and inserts one inside me, I put my legs around his hips and start trusting and moaning.

“I need more… I need you...” He inserts a second and a third finger inside me, he’s driving me crazy not giving me what I really want, brushing my prostate slightly. I start biting him harder on his shoulder and neck, that would leave a mark for all to see. Hannibal Lecter is mine. At last he takes himself in his hand and penetrates me, I’m breaking his shell, he’s not so calm anymore, his hair is messily on his forehead, moving freely with every thrust, Hannibal is thrusting hard inside me, kissing me hungrily.

“Hannibal…I’m…” I can’t even form a coherent sentence.

“Come for me William” that’s all I needed to hear and I came, staining our bodies with pearly white semen, he keeps thrusting inside me till he founds his release, I feel it warm, filling me, making me his. We stay there, tangled in each other’s arms and legs, he kisses my lips and my cheeks.

“You know I’m sorry…”

“I love you” I said. He smiles and kisses me again.


End file.
